Birthday Party
by iwrite4you3411
Summary: Even though we found out the horrible news about Victorious, I'm trying to make Worldwide Day Of Bade a happy day, so here's a Bade one-shot. Cat begs Beck and Jade to help her host her little cousin's birthday party, they comply, but Cat ends up leaving to get the cake for the party, leaving Beck and Jade with a bunch of hyper 7 year olds...


**Birthday Party**

**A/N: HAPPY WORLDWIDE DAY OF BADE! Here's my first one shot of the day, and I found out, that we are not trending BeckAndJadeForever. T.T It's sad I know. I was looking forward to trending it too Dx Maybe we'll trend it some other time, I keep checking for news.**

**Summary: Cat begs Beck and Jade to help her host her little cousin's birthday party, they comply, but Cat ends up leaving halfway through the party, leaving Beck and Jade with a bunch of hyper 7 year olds.**

"What?" Jade answered her phone.

"_Hi Jadey, guess what?"_ Cat exclaimed happily.

"What?" She repeated harshly.

"_My mom said I could host my little cousin's birthday party! But she told me to get some friends to help me!_" She explained happily.

"I'm not helping you host a birthday party for little kids," Jade stated.

"_You and Beck can both help me," _she tried.

"No," Jade replied.

"Pleasy?" She whined.

"No," Jade exclaimed.

"Come on, it might be fun," Beck cut in as he laid down next to Jade.

"No! I'm not hosting a birthday party!" Jade shouted.

Beck took the phone from her, "How old are they, Cat?" He asked.

He heard her gasp. "_Jade, what happened to your voice_?" She giggled.

"Cat, this isn't Jade, it's Beck," he corrected.

"_Oh! Hey Beck!" _She exclaimed.

"Hey…how old are these kids?" He asked again.

"_Most of them are 7," _she replied.

"Alright, we'll help you," he stated.

"What?" Jade exclaimed as her eyes widened.

"_YAY! Thank you guys, could you come over right now?" _She asked.

"Yup, we're on our way," he commented.

"_Kk, see you later," _she replied before hanging up.

"Beck," Jade said warningly.

"Come on, it'll be fun," he reasoned.

"No it won't! They're 7 year olds!" She reminded him.

He rubbed her arms up and down and placed his chin on her head, "Pleeease," he begged.

"Don't go all Cat on me," she warned.

"Pleeease," he tried again.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Fine! But you owe me," she pointed at him as she grabbed her bag and walked to the door.

Beck grabbed his keys and followed her out the door. They got in the car and Beck drove to Cat's house. The outside of her house was covered in decorations, and signs indicating there was a party there.

Jade sighed in annoyance and got out of the car. As they got out of the car they could hear kids screaming and laughing.

They walked up to the front door and Beck rang the doorbell.

The door opened and little blonde girl opened the door.

"People!" She screamed.

"People!" A group of kids screamed as they ran to the door.

"Hello there, where's Cat?" Beck asked as he lowered to their level.

"CAT? I'm scared of cats!" A kid cried.

"No, no, no, the girl with really red hair," Beck calmed them down.

"I'm here!" Cat shouted from the back of the group.

Beck and Jade walked into the house, there were at least 20 little kids there.

"Alright, you guys, go sit in the living room, and we'll be there in a minute!" Cat announced.

"Yay!" They all screamed as they ran off.

Jade took off her leather jacket and hung it on the hook by the door.

"Ok, so what do you need us to do?" Beck asked.

"I need you guys to entertain them while I go get the cake," she stated.

"You didn't get the cake?" Jade exclaimed loudly.

"Shh, shh, shh," Cat ordered. "They don't know, and I forgot to pick it up," she whined.

"I don't want to entertain a bunch of little kids!" Jade exclaimed.

Cat pushed them towards the front of the group of kids who were all sitting waiting for some entertainment.

"Alright, I'll be right back, and they're gonna entertain you guys," Cat explained.

"Cat, I don't know how to entertain a bunch of 7 year olds!" Jade hissed.

"I'm 8," the little blonde girl said with an attitude as she stood up and placed a hand on her hip.

"Good for you," Jade sneered at her.

"Just do whatever they want you to do!" Cat exclaimed as she grabbed her jacket and then went out the door.

"Ok, so, uh, what do you guys want us to do?" Beck asked kindly.

"Tell us a story!" Someone shouted.

"Ok, we'll taking turns telling a part of the story," Beck noted.

"You can start," Jade smirked.

"Ok, so there was this little panda bear that wanted to grow up and rule China…" Beck started.

"The panda bear's name was Chubbyboy," Jade added.

Beck looked at her cautiously and continued the story, "Ok, so Chubbyboy's best friend was a turtle, named…Roger…" Beck continued.

"And one day, they ran into a bunch of hunters, who shot Chubbyboy with an arrow…" Jade added.

"But Roger attacked the hunters, and pulled the arrow out of Chubbyboy…" Beck added.

"I don't see how a turtle can attack anyone, but whatever. Chubbyboy got mad at Roger, because Chubbyboy _wanted _to die…" Jade explained.

"But since they were best friends, they made up…" Beck tried saving the story.

"But it was a trick, so Chubbyboy could bite into Roger and drink his blood…" Jade went.

"But Roger wasn't a normal turtle, he was a poisonous turtle, so when Chubbyboy bit into him, he poisoned Chubbyboy…" Beck twisted the story.

"Well, Chubbyboy got poisoned, but then he took a shotgun and shot Roger, and Roger's blood and guts flew everywhere…" Jade continued.

"But Roger came back to life and Chubbyboy was sent to prison: THE END," Beck stated as he looked back at the terrified kids in front of them.

Beck ran his fingers through his hair awkwardly.

"Oh come on, it wasn't _that _scary," Jade snapped at them.

"Jade, they're 7 years old," Beck reminded her.

"So?" She retorted.

"You're horrible with kids," Beck stated.

"This is my caring face," she stated as she gave him a blank expression.

They stopped arguing when they heard laughing. They looked down at the kids and saw them laughing. "You guys are funny," they giggled.

Well, at least they were in a better mood now.

"Sing a song!" One of them shouted.

Jade sighed in annoyance. "What song?" Jade asked.

"Pop goes the weasel!" Someone shouted.

"NO!" Beck shouted as he held out his hands.

Jade had a mischievous smile as Beck shouted no.

"Why not?" the 8 year old asked.

"Just because," Beck replied.

"Do ring around the rosie!" A little boy shouted.

"Uh…" Jade mumbled.

"Hold hands and jump around in a circle!" Someone shouted.

Beck sighed and he held out his hands. Jade didn't enjoy looking ridiculous.

She grabbed his hands and they started jumping around in a circle.

"Ring around the rosie. A pocketful of posies. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down!" And they fell to the floor at the end.

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

"Ok, what now?" Jade asked as she brushed herself off.

"Piñata!" They screamed.

They went into the kitchen and saw the piñata on the table. Beck hung it up in the middle of the room.

"That piñata is stupid!" The 8 year old said in a prissy tone.

"What's your name little girl?" Jade asked.

"I'm Emily," she replied.

"Well, Emily, having an attitude isn't gonna get you anywhere in life," Jade replied in the same prissy tone.

"I know, I'll end up hosting birthday parties for 5 year olds," she retorted with a smirk.

A bunch of the kids let out some, 'ooh's.

Jade narrowed her eyes at the little girl.

"You should really look at who you're talking to," she said warningly.

"I would, but if I look to long I might puke," she retorted.

Jade let out an angry noise and tried attacking the kid, but Beck came to the rescue and pulled her away.

"Ok, no more fighting! Time for the piñata!" Beck announced as he let go of Jade.

"Yay!" They screamed as they ran to the living room. Jade was about to follow, but Beck grabbed her arm.

"You know you can't attack a 6 year old," he reminded her.

"She deserved it," she muttered as she yanked her arm away and walked to the living room.

Beck put a blindfold on the kid first in line, and handed him the bat.

The kid started swinging the bat around like a maniac, completely missing the piñata.

"Woah, woah, woah, careful!" Beck shouted as the kid swung insanely.

Beck cringed in pain when the kid whacked him in his male parts. He fell to his knees in pain and let out a pained noise.

The kid kept swinging, and the other kids ran around screaming. Jade tried taking the bat from him, but he kept almost hitting her.

"Make him stop!" A kid shouted from behind Jade. Jade turned around and started tending to the kids behind him.

"I can't just _make _him stop," Jade replied.

And then Jade started arguing with the kids as the piñata kid swung around like a maniac.

"Jade!" Beck shouted as he pulled her to the floor before the kid whacked her in the head.

Jade rolled her eyes in annoyance and lightly tackled the kid with the bat. She gripped onto the bat, stood up, and whacked the piñata as hard as she could. It broke open and candy poured from it. She dropped the bat as the kids screamed in joy and started eating candy. Taking deep breaths Jade ran her fingers through her hair and walked over to Beck.

While the kids ate the candy, Beck and Jade went into the kitchen for a minute.

"Where's Cat with the cake?" Jade asked as she went to the fridge to find something to drink.

"I don't know, but she better hurry up," Beck noted.

Jade opened the fridge and her eyes widened. "Beck…" She muttered.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Jade reached in and pulled out the birthday cake.

"What? Cat tricked us?" He asked as he examined the cake.

"Or she just forgot that she bought the cake," Jade shrugged.

"CAAAAAAKE!" The kids screamed as they ran into the kitchen.

They literally attacked Jade for the cake. Before they knew it, cake was flying everywhere. Kids were smearing cake in other kids' faces, and all over their own faces.

"OVERTHROW THE MONARCHY!" The Emily screamed.

"YEAH!" The rest of them screamed in unison as they ran to the living room.

"Overthrow the monarchy?" Jade repeated as her and Beck followed them.

As they entered the living room, they saw them all retrieving water guns. Both of their eyes widened as they aimed the guns at them.

Moments later, they were being sprayed mercilessly with water guns.

Jade screamed out in anger and tried shielding her face. Beck grabbed her hand and they retreated to find a hiding place.

They were both dripping wet now as hid behind the stairs.

"I don't like this game…" Jade muttered.

"Come out; come out, wherever you are!" Emily shouted.

"Oh god," Beck muttered.

They were waiting for the kids to come around the corner, so they were not expecting to be ambushed from the stairs. They immediately scrambled to their feet and ran away from the stairs. Beck stopped and faced the kids.

"This is not cool you guys!" He shouted. "Why don't we all sit down, put the water guns away, and play a game or something," he suggested.

"Nah, this is more fun," Emily cut in as they started spraying them again.

"ENOUGH!" Jade screamed and they all stopped. "We are going to play a game, whether you like it or not! Now everybody go to the living room!" She yelled.

"Is it just me, or is she _really _hot when she's angry," a boy piped up.

"Watch it buddy," Beck warned.

"Living room, NOW!" Jade shouted again, and they all ran to the living room, except for Emily.

"I'm not scared of you," she shrugged.

"If you don't listen to me, then I swear to god I will…"

"You can't hurt me; you wouldn't hurt your best friend's helpless little cousin, would you?" She asked in a baby voice.

"You're Cat's cousin?" Beck exclaimed.

"Shocked, gorgeous?" She asked as she winked at Beck.

"Just go to the living room," Jade ordered.

Emily held up her water gun and squirted Jade one more time before going off to the living room.

Jade clenched her fists but Beck rubbed her shoulder to calm her down.

They went into the living room and all of the kids were sitting down calmly again.

"Let's play pin the tail on the Jade!" The one who had called Jade hot, Marcus, shouted.

"Why?" Emily snapped at him.

"Cuz it gives us an excuse to touch her butt…duh!" He exclaimed.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows at the kid.

"Ok, we're not playing that game!" Beck shouted in an edgy tone.

"Ok, let's play pin the tail on the Beck," Emily suggested.

"But he already has a tail!" Marcus shouted. "Right here!" He shouted as he pointed in between his legs.

"Oh my god," Jade muttered as Beck pushed the kid away awkwardly.

"I say, we tie them up, and PARTY!" Emily screamed.

"WOOHOO!" The kids shouted.

Before they could attack them, the front door opened.

"I got the cake!" Cat shouted.

All of the kids cheered and ran towards Cat.

"Run?" Beck asked.

"Run!" Jade shouted.

With that, they ran passed the flood of kids, grabbed their jackets and bolted out of Cat's house.

**A/N: I'm pretty sure 7/8 year olds aren't really like that, but I have a phobia of kids, so that's how it turned out. REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


End file.
